SuperTed - Volume 1 - Six Exciting Episodes
|running time = 44 minutes |catalogue number = VC1058 |rating = |re-release date = }} Superted - Volume 1 - Six Exciting Episodes is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 28th April 1986 and distributed by Futurevision Ltd in 3rd November 1986. It features 6 exciting episodes from the first series of SuperTed that was broadcasted on BBC1 in 1983 after its showing on the Welsh TV channel S4C in 1982. Description SuperTed is an ordinary teddy bear with a secret, magic word. He may be furry but he is certainly no kitten! Together with his strange friend from the Planet Spot, he is prepared to take on Texas Pete, a man so evil his laugh alone will curdle your cocoa. His two cronies, Bulk and Skeleton, provide the flesh and bones of good family entertainment in six exciting episodes. Episodes # SuperTed and the Stolen Rocket Ship # SuperTed and the Inca Treasure # SuperTed and the Elephant's Graveyard # SuperTed and the Train Robbers # SuperTed and the Giant Kites # SuperTed and the Pearl Fishers Credits Trivia *The opening theme of "SuperTed" only features at the beginning of the first episode on this video as of it being cut out at the start of each of the five other episodes on the video. *The ending credits of "SuperTed" at shown at the end of episode on this video of which five of them are shown before the title cards at the start of the five other episodes on this video. *The S4C logo of "WALES4CYRMU" features after the 1983 copyright in the closing credits of "SuperTed and the Pearl Fishers", the last episode on this video. Goofs *On the front and spine of the video cover, The Video Collection logo has the word 'the' missing. However, the error was not applied on the video tape label. This same problem applies on the Thunderbird 2086 - Cloudburst and Nightmare VHS. Opening (Original 1986 release) * Warning screen (1985-1986) * The Video Collection logo (1985-1986) * Video Collection International "Stars upon stars upon stars" promo from 1986 * SuperTed intro * Start of SuperTed and the Stolen Rocket Ship (1983) Closing (Original 1986 release) * End of SuperTed and the Pearl Fishers (1982) * SuperTed closing credits * WALES4CYMRU: Sianel Pedwar Cymru logo * The Video Collection logo (1985-1986) Opening (Rare 1986 release) (with no trailer) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * SuperTed intro * Start of SuperTed and the Stolen Rocket Ship (1983) Closing (Rare 1986 release) (with no trailer) * End of SuperTed and the Pearl Fishers (1982) * SuperTed closing credits * WALES4CYMRU: Sianel Pedwar Cymru logo * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info 1986 first release The Video Collection advert of "Stars upon stars upon stars" in 1986 which features: *Brief clips from various VHS titles that jump into shot one by one which are"Minder on the Orient Express" (George Cole and Dennis Waterman scenes), "Young at Heart" (Frank Sinatra scene), John Wayne as "The Quiet Man" (train carriage window scene), "Young at Heart" (Doris Day scene), "The Gay Divorcee" (Ginger Rogers and Fred Astaire dancing scene) "Mr. T." (live action sequence from the "Mr. T" cartoon show), a scene of Jasper Carrott's 1979 live stage show, Barry Manilow (singing on stage from "Live At The Greek") and a football match. The brief scene of the Video Collection logo plays for one quick first second as comes... *A clip from the 1933 musical film of "Flying Down to Rio" starring Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers. *A clip from the 1951 action war movie of ""Flying Leathernecks" starring John Wayne. *A clip from the 1946 epic Western film of "Duel in the Sun" starring Gregory Peck and Jennifer Jones. *A clip from the 1960 romantic comedy film of "The Grass is Greener" starring Robert Mitchum and Cary Grant *A clip from the 1947 fantasy film of "Sinbad the Sailor" starring Douglas Fairbanks, Jr. The brief scene of the Video Collection logo plays for one second quick second as comes... *A number of clips from a selection of titles for younger viewers including, "He-Man", "Scooby Goes Hollywood" and "The Wind in the Willows". The brief scene of the Video Collection logo plays for one third quick second as comes... *A clip from 1985-1986 British TV crime drama of "Dempsey and Makepeace" *A clip from the 1985 British comedy/thriller TV film "Minder on the Orient Express" At the end of this advert The Video Collection logo plays for a long time whilst the announcer informs that all these titles and many more are available in a collector's high street at one unbeatable price and he finally announces people to start their collection today. Gallery SuperTed - Volume 1 (UK VHS 1986) Spine.jpeg|Spine Superted-Vhs-Video-_57.jpg|Back cover SuperTed - Volume 1 (UK VHS 1986) Cassette.jpeg|Cassette Super-Ted-VHS-Video-Retro-Supplied-by-Gaming-_57.jpg Super-Ted-VHS-Video-Retro-Supplied-by-Gaming-_57 (1).jpg Video clips Category:VHS Category:Kaleidoscope Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:1986 VHS Releases Category:SuperTed Category:The Video Collection ident from 1985 to 1986 Category:S4C Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Siriol Animation Category:Guild Home Video Category:BBC Category:BBFC U Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "Stars upon stars upon stars" advert from 1986 Category:Peter Hawkins (SuperTed Narrator) Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:VHS Videos with No trailers